degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-21969464-20140430020302/@comment-24904958-20140430225806
APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY DERAILING THIS POST TO GO ON MY OWN LIL RANT (not really a rant tho wtf??). Ok I love Christina and all but one complaint I have about The Voice this season is that.. it feels like a combo of S3 & S4 in terms of competitiveness. Last season (S5) was a lot different, once it got to the live shows, it was honestly ANYONE'S game. And Sisaundra and Christina, one of them is gonna win tbh. They are talented granted, but this just my little rant because it makes it a lot more boring to watch. But last season, (S4 & S5 are my favorite seasons btw) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_(U.S._season_5) it was anyone's game for a while, getting into the last few weeks, it was pretty obviously Tessanne was going to be in the final 3 and more than likely win, and once Matthew was voted off (another front runner) it was pretty clear another in the finale would of been Jacquie would be too, with either getting runner up or 3rd place - runner up <3 (she's my fav), and the 3rd would either be Will or James. So yeah I LOVED this season. And even the people who left early on were hella talented and everything was a tough call (with the exception of Blake's team, and to an extent, CeeLo's because he's hella bad coach. Anyway, Season 5 was great, anyone who hasn't seen it, even if you know who wins, you don't have to watch it, but I'd defintiely suggest checking out some of the performances from Voice's YouTube channel. Season 4 was also great so I'm not critizing it THAT much. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_(U.S._season_4) There were a lot of good people here, but Danielle was a fan-favorite from the get-go. Which, I love her, but it was too obvious from the start that she was going far, and the rest were kinda there. With the exceptions of Sarah Simmons and Judith Hill. Which if you haven't heard their music (especially their auditions were beyond fab) I'd definitely suggest it Sarah : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ns1YPjlkZeg Judith : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMOCtUP9_Vc definitely 2 of the best auditions in the whole show Sisaundra reminds of me Judith actually. Judith toured with MJ and was about to go on his This Is It tour as a .. back up singer ,, or some shit like that idek., when he passed. She also sang at his funeral. Anyway, so yeah she's pretty experienced, and was REALLY well precieved by the fans. Sarah isn't really experienced, but she, Judith, and Danielle, are defintiely the absolute fan favorites. But Judith and Sarah suddenly got eliminated in.. 6th & 7th, I think? It was so out of the blue. There was also a horrible duet that got 3rd place and honestly they shouldn't have even survived the battle rounds, bye. On the topic of Danielle and Jacquie - I don't care how much shit people give The Voice about not producing actual stars like American Idol and The X Factor (...UK, LOL. sorry I don't like the U.S. one. but the UK one is great) the Voice truly does FIND true talent, especially young talent. S3: Melanie Martinez- I don't remember exactly how old.. but she just turned 19 literally a few days ago. And S3 was 1 and a half years ago, so she was 17 I'm pretty sure, when she got 5th/6th place. And she actually has released some stuff now. S4: Danielle Bradbery - she was 16 when she won. A lot of people protest this and all because they liked the runner up better but I think she really deserved that spot because she is talented, especially for her age, and has a excellent voice. Also Amber Carrington was 19?? I think maybe less idk, when she got 4th/5th place.. and deserved a spot in finals and 3rd place just sayin. S5: Jacquie Lee (one of my favorite contestants ever if not the favorite tbh) - runner up. I wish she won tbh just saying. Anyways, Jacquie was 16 when she got runner up. Not sure if she's 17 yet. But Xtina was the PERFECT coach for her. She is honestly a lil Xtina, if she gets proper and well deserved recognition, I can definitely see her become known in the business. And she's just really talented, especially for her age. She's not another cute lil country girl like Danielle was tho. They're both talented, but in completely different areas/genres. She's more like soul, pop, soul-pop if thats a thing idk man. But anyway her range is AMAZING for her age, she's such a fucking powerhouse tbh. Flawless js. Well she could have better control over her range/voice, but I don't complain or discredit her because of that b/c she's really young, that'll come with age/a lil more experience. I really hope she releases music. Holly Henry too, she has an EP out now, but she was .. kicked out in the knockout's .. she would of been a front runner if she wasn't kicked. Jacquie also performed Ain't It Fun with Paramore and ugh just I could listen to it forever. Season 3 was good, has some really good vocalists, but ultimately, it was obvious from the start who was gonna win. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_(U.S._season_3) Melanie who I talked about above was pretty good. I mean, public loved her generally too. But it was obvious from like maybe even the auditions omg that Cassadee Pope was gonna win. Cristina Grimmie SOMEWHAT reminds me of Cassadee in this aspect. I mean, Cassadee is great but she was overrated (still one of my faves idc) Cassadee already had a HUGE following because she was the lead of a relatively?? known band, Hey Monday. I loved them honestly. SHE WAS ALSO ON DEGRASSI HOLLA. anyway, like Christina already has a big following from YouTube. But Christina isn't really that much like Cassadee. She's not overrated, she deserves all of her fame. And well it's not obvious she's going to win, it's just obvious it's gonna be either her or Sisaundra are going to. And it's just boring I haven't even been watching tbh. ANYWAYS BACK TO YOUR POST OMG SORRY I LOVE CHRISTINA. I've been watching her videos for a while. And her cover of "Just A Dream" with Sam Tsui is SOOOO GOOD OMG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8 Fav cover ever tbh. x999999394737853847534 better than the original, to be honest.